


Between the sky and the earth

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are in coma. They are ghosts. But then Jensen wakes up, and Jared doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the sky and the earth

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от клипа Вонг написала фик - [Прикосновение](http://vongtales.diary.ru/p160769735.htm?from=0)

  



End file.
